The Rollings Cancer Center (HCC) Administration provides key services to facilitate and enhance scientific productivity and collaboration among its 97 faculty research members who are organized into five research programs (four presented in this application, one in development) and who utilize HCC supported shared resources. Administrative services include: *Coordination and participation in Center-wide strategic planning and evaluation efforts *Stimulation and support of inter- and intra-programmatic activities;services include grant development support and consultation, meeting organization and documentation, and retreat/seminar/symposia coordination *Administrative oversight and support for HCC-supported shared resources including the establishment of user fees, billing, auditing, coordination of and participation in oversight committees and evaluations *Oversight of all Center-related development/fundraising activities *Fiscal management of University and MUSC Foundation accounts related to the Center *Facility management and management of all other assigned HCC space and equipment *Coordination of new faculty recruitment in collaboration with other University departments *Human resource management of Center staff *Management of HCC membership including new application processes and annual reviews *Administration of pilot project and other internal research award processes *Computer networking and design of research management databases *Coordination of internal communications and public relations for all Center members